Boomer
Boomer 'is a pro-antoganist and supporting character of ''Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He is the male Counterpart of Bubbles. He originated from the Cartoon Network show, Powerpuff Girls. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi History Boomer and his brothers were created by Mojo Jojo in jail, to be evil counterparts to the Powerpuff Girls. After pilfering the formula Professor Utonium used to create the Powerpuff Girls, he made plans to create an all male trio of transhumans. Using axillary hair of another criminal, snails and a dog tail as ingredients, in contrast to sugar, spice and everything nice. As bonding agent, he used an impure form of Chemical X he found in the toilet. His experiment was succesful and resulted in the creation of the Rowdyruff Boys. In the confrontation with the Powerpuff Girls, they prove themselves to be their physical superior and beat them without breaking a sweat. But under the guidance of Sarah Bellum, the Powerpuff Girls challenged the boys again, only to lure them into a trap. Instead of battling the boys, they kiss the boys. Disgusted by this act of affection, the stress level of the boys maxed out and as a result of the impurity of Chemical X that was bonded to their compositional matrices, they exploded. This wasn't however the end of the Rowdyruff Boys. The Men in Black and the Skyway Patrol saw use to a group like the Rowdyruff Boys. As part of Project Rowdy, they collected their bits and revived the trio. Then they give the boys military training and making them battle ready for 6 years. Chapter 3 He was battling along with Butch and Brick against Jenny. It was supossed to be a simulation but turned into a slaughter when Butch cut off the arm of Jenny. After that Nora Wakeman came to help Jenny and complained to Dr. Brisbaine about it. Dr. Brisbaine said that the boys just are too strong. Dr. Brisbaine told to Boomer that he was in the "clouds" again, and told Weasel that he expected his report the next morning on his desk. Brick said to Boomer that he had to keep his head with the mission and don't think too much about "those girls". However Boomer seemed to have developed a crush on Bubbles, being occupied with the memory of the day Bubbles kissed and killed him. Chapter 11 After Blossom and Buttercup returned in the stage, they were greeted by the Rowdyruff Boys, who are, much to their surprise, alive. Bubbles initially ignored them, in favor of helping Jenny. As Bubbles tried to re-assure Jenny that it was all over, Brick interupted her, claiming that they were just having so much fun, before asking his brothers their opinion. Boomer, chewing Bubblegum, agreed with with him, while Butch claimed that there was still much fun to be had, since not everything had been broken yet. As Brick asked them if they remembered the girls, and how they killed them, Boomer stated he did, while Butch said it made them angry. After Blossom succesfully stalled Brick, Dynamo broke through the stage. Realizing who was inside Dynamo, Boomer and Butch tried to make him shut up but it was already too late and shortly after, the trio were lectured by Weasel about their behavior, response time and actions. As he continued about the risks Brisbaine take with this project, Boomer suddenly took notice of Bubbles, stop paying attention to Weasel. Ignoring his brothers calling his name, he walked towards Bubbles, surprising his female counterpart. As his silence disturbed her, Bubbles tried to start a conversation, saying his name before asking him to say something. As Courage tried to protect Bubbles, Boomer simply evaded the dog before kissing Bubbles on the cheek, shocking everyone in the room. While his actions led Butch to question his brother's sanity, Brick rightly guessed it was part of a strange strategy as they were destroyed by a kiss. His plan however didn't have the expected results, baffling the bystanders. Believing that he did something wrong, he tried to recreate the event by kissing every female in the room, including Jenny. This much to the embarrasment of his "victims". His actions however resulted in Jenny waking up, asking him to explain himself. He told her that he tried to recreate the feeling he had when he was destroyed. This prompted Weasel to conclude that he will have to "The Talk" with the boys. As Butch pointed out Boomer didn't had a plan afterall, Brick agreed and answered a question previous asked by Butch, stating that: "This is how stupid he can be." '''Chapter 12 So far in this chapter out of all the his brothers Boomer appears to have best adjusted to school life. This isdespite the faux pas he performs listening to the unwise advice of his brother Butch, whereas Butch has been activley involved in performing his own brain of vigilante justice [6] and brick has done nothing to mitigate the social disturbances caused by his fans. He demonstrated a heroic side by saving sperg and continued to display his impulsivness by treating a secret meeting in one of dexters labs as though it were a party. Personalityhttps://snafucomics.fandom.com/wiki/Boomer?action=edit&section=5 Boomer's not exactly the brightest of the Brothers. He always seems have his head in the clouds, as he's not as focused or as talkative as his brothers. He's also somewhat conflicted on how he feels toward Bubbles whose he has a crush[1]. It is worth noting that he isn't as vindictive as Brick or as sadistic as Butch.In fact he seems to harbor very little ll will towards anyone in particular, showing mild enthusiasm for the idea of joining Megaville elementary despite his former enemies residing there. Boomer is rather curious, especially about the feelings of his own destruction. After seeing Bubbles, Boomer started to think about the day she destroyed him with a kiss[2], leading his curiosity to investigate what happened to him that day. If Boomer's plans don't go as planned or have an unexpected outcome, he has a tendency to act impulsive and irrational, without even the slightest care how his surroundings reacts to his actions[3]. This type of behavior is the reason why his brother look down on him, seeing as intellectual inferior[3]. Sexuality Boomer is a heterosexual and seems to have developed a crush on Bubbles. Boomer kisses Dexter when he thought Dexter was a girl so that might be a hint that Boomer doesn't know if he is bysexual or gay. Comic Pages: Kiss-Fest 2015, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Appearance Boomer has a much different appearance than in the series. He wears totally black clothes, he only has two blue stripes on his sleeves. He has short yellow hair and has blue eyes, when in the series he wore the same clothes as his body, black sneakers, and shirt with one stripe. Powers and Abilities Boomer, being a transhuman and a part of the Rowdyruff Boys, is a very powerful character with a vast variety of abilities: *'Electrokinesis (''Possibly):' Boomer could be able to create objects made of electricity to deflect attacks'TV Episode:' The Boys Are Back in Town, Powerpuff Girls. *'Energy Projection:' Boomer is believed to be able to produce energy blasts. **'Laser Vision (Possibly):' Boomer is likely able to fire lasers from his eyes, like Bubbles can. *'Flight:' Boomer and his brothers are able to fly, without the need of wings'TV Episode:' The Rowdyruff Boys, Powerpuff Girls. *'Heat Vision (Possibly):' Boomer and his brothers are able to heat objects by simply looking at it. *'Sonic Boom Generation (Possibly):' Boomer and his brothers is likely able to create sonic booms, that devastating their environment'TV Episode:' The Boys Are Back in Town, Powerpuff Girls. *'Superhuman Durability:' Boomer and his brothers are extremely durable, and far more durable than the Powerpuff Girls'TV Episode:' The Rowdyruff Boys, Powerpuff Girls. *'Superhuman Speed:' Boomer and his brothers are very fast. Their speed is likely on par or even surpassing the speed of the Powerpuff Girls, which would mean their speed is absolute and allows them to travel through time'TV Episode:' The Rowdyruff Boys, Powerpuff Girls. An example of his speed is shown in Chapter 11, as he move so fast before any of the Powerpuff Girls can react towards him. *'Superhuman Strength:' Boomer and his brothers are extremely strong, with their strength levels far surpassing those of the Powerpuff Girls'TV Episode:' The Rowdyruff Boys, Powerpuff Girls. *'Typhogenesis:' While flying, Boomer and his brothers can produce an obtrusively smoke in their color. The smoke disables the sight and breathing of all who are caught in it'TV Episode:' The Rowdyruff Boys, Powerpuff Girls. *'X-ray Vision (Possibly) :''' Boomer and his brothers are likely able to see through objects. Origin He is an antagonist from the Cartoon Network series The Powepuff Girls. He and his brothers were the male counterparts of the girls, so anything that the girls stood for, the boys would be against it, often doing the opposite of what the girls do. His signature color is colbat blue and his ingredient is snips. They do graffiti, terrorize people on the streets, make mess and that kind of things. They would often clash with the girls on every encounter and usually the battles would be long and fierce with the boys taking the upperhand later. However, the girls figured out how to beat them: Kissing. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup each layed one on their perspective counterparts which in the end made the boys explode. Later on, HIM resurrected them and made them even stronger than before. However they were soon defeated. In fan media he is Bubble's love interest. }} Category:Male Category:Cartoon Network Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Rowdyruff Boys Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Minor Character Category:Transhuman Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Character Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Antagonist Category:Protago-Antagonist Category:American Characters